Kidnapped and Cloned
by Pancake Demon on Fire
Summary: In her search for Voldemort, she found it and was kidnapped, she was put through, torture, pain and humilation, wil she, in the midst of hate, be able to find hope, happiness and most of all....love? AU totally doesn't fit in with DH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is a joint story from The Sand Demon's Fire Demon and Zippy Zip TSDFD will be writing all odd chapters while ZZ will be writing all even numbers (therefore this is TSDFD writing so: HI MY READERS OF BLAST INTO THE PAST!) we hope you enjoy the story, so tata and loving every single one of you**

**from**

**Pancake Demon on Fire**

* * *

Hermione Granger ran an agitated hand through her once bushy brown hair, it had tamed out through the years and now fell down her back in brown ringlets. Her chocolate eyes scanned the scroll in front of her, searching for a clue to Voldemort's whereabouts, he had gone straight into hiding the second Harry had killed Nagini, the final Horcrux, for once in his life, Voldemort was scared.

But no matter how hard she searched, Hermione Jean Granger couldn't find anything about his whereabouts, and the Order was helping search too but, they too came up with nothing.

"Hey, 'Mi, you found anything?" came the voice of Ginny Weasley as she entered the dark, gloomy kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

"No," Hermione replied, pushing the scrolls away from her in disgust, "it's useless, he's Voldemort, no matter how hard we try, there is no way we'll find him, it's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible 'Mione," Ginny smiled, resting a hand on the older girl's shoulder, "not if you try hard enough."

"I've been trying for the past three months!" Hermione cried, tears of anger at herself building up in her eyes that once danced with happiness and the love of a challenge and knowledge, "he'll always be there, because I can't find him, we'll never bring justice to those who've died at the hands of him and his Death Eaters, he'll always be there, a looming shadow!"

"Mione, calm down," Ginny soothed, waving her wand and making Hermione a cup of tea, she gave it to the hysterical girl, "drink this, it'll make you feel better and if it doesn't, chuck the cup at the wall, that most definitely will."

Hermione laughed slightly and gulped the tea down, "thanks, Gin," she said, smiling at the red head, "it did make me feel better."

"Damn, I was hoping for some violence," Ginny laughed, taking the cup and placing it in the sink, then sat down at the table, "I'll help you look, two heads are better than one."

"Thanks, Gin, best friend ever," Hermione grinned gratefully, giving Ginny some scrolls.

"Thanks, but don't let Harry or Ron hear you say that," Ginny giggled, pulling some scrolls toward her, Hermione following suit.

After a couple of hours, Hermione's face broke into a grin.

"I think I know where he is," she gasped, tracing the letters on the scroll, "but the house is so well protected, we couldn't find it."

"Well, where is he?" Ginny asked, looking at the scrolls Hermione was looking at avidly.

Hermione turned her chocolate brown eyes to Ginny's hazel ones, "I think he's staying with an old friend of ours," she smiled slowly, tapping the scroll lightly, "personally, I think it's time we paid a visit to the Malfoy's, it has been a while."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review, I'll give you cookies!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (sadly)  
Anyway I'm pancake or Zippyzip and I'll be writing the even chapters (as  
fire demon said) so hope you enjoy and please review!!!**

* * *

Hermione pulled her cloak around her and shivered. She needed to find a  
place she could apparate from without any muggles noticing.

She had considered telling the order straight away by floo powder but she had wanted  
to make sure first, as the last five places she had suggested had all been  
false trails and disaster seemed to occur at the places.

Also it wasn't safe to used floo powder anymore. It was safer to tell them in person.  
Hermione stopped and listened, the shadows should cover her. She apparated  
and appeared outside the headquarters.

She was about to enter when suddenly, she was hit by a full body binding curse and she fell to the floor.

Then everything went black.

Hermione came to her senses in a brightly lit room, in the place she was  
just about to tell the order about. Lucius Malfoy was directly in front of  
her, holding her wand like a trophy.

"Nice of you to join us" he sneered, there was a few chuckles behind her but she couldn't move to look.

It didn't take a genius to work out they were death eaters though. Lucius pocketed  
Hermione's wand and drew his own. Then he gave it a flick and Hermione's  
body filled with pain and she tried to scream but her mouth was frozen shut.

Finally it was over.

The death eaters were laughing again. Lucius with them.

"I seem to have forgotten something" he grinned and with another flick of  
his wand Hermione's mouth unfroze. Hermione braced herself for more pain and  
she didn't have to wait long before it filled her again. This time she  
screamed.

Gasping for breath she wanted it all to end, all to finish, for her to die. Then it stopped again. Lucius smiled at her "Now this is how it's going to work, I'll ask questions and you'll answer."

Then the pointless questions began.

* * *

**please review!!**


	3. Meet Amethyst

**A/N: Hey this SDFD here, did you enjoy the other chappies? I hope so, anyway read on!!!**

* * *

Hermione winced as the Cruciatus (sp?) Curse hit her, her throat raw from her previous screams, her body exhausted as well as her mind and nerves, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange were ruthless in their quest for information, she tried giving them false leads……..it didn't work, they simply tortured her more, each time more painful than the last. 

"I told you," Hermione rasped, dried tears staining her pale cheeks, "I didn't tell anyone I was coming here, in case I was wrong."

"The Mudblood, wrong?" Lucius gasped in mock surprise, as Bellatrix laughed scathingly, he sneered and kicked Hermione in the side, "well, I never would have thought it."

"Yes, the know-it-all, Golden Mudblood," Bellatrix taunted, waving her wand around mockingly, "it's a goddamned miracle, but you were right, and the Dark Lord's ever so pleased to have you here…..almost as if you were an honoured guest."

"Pity, I was hoping to be hated," Hermione spat, yelping as Lucius kicked her again, more viciously.

"Never mock the Dark Lord," he smirked, loving the sound of the eighteen year old in pain.

"Oh because being in his good books is all I care ab-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione's screams echoed around the Malfoy dungeon and throughout the house, reaching the youngest Malfoy of all, who winced at the sound.

Draco was in his room, glaring hatefully at the tattoo on his left forearm, _his_ mark, the Dark Lord's.

He covered it hastily as someone knocked on his door, it could only be one person because it was soft and light, not harsh and demanding.

"Come in Amethyst," Draco sighed, his voice tired and strained.

The door handle turned and in stepped an exact replica of Hermione Granger, but this girl was a pureblood, had chocolate eyes instead of honey and most of all had no recollection of her past, the Death Eaters had taken her in at the thought of her being useful. She was holding a tray with a plate of food on it.

"I got you food, 'cause you missed dinner," Amethyst smiled brightly, pointing to the food, her curly hair bouncing.

"Not hungry," Draco grunted, running a hand through his white blonde hair.

"I'll leave it for lat-" she was cut off.

"Get out of my room," Draco hissed coldly, glaring out the window as another scream echoed round the Manor.

"But-"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Amethyst fled, Draco hated the way she always, _always_ tried to please everyone, she was the exact opposite of Hermione in personality, the Dark Lord's plan would never work, they may look the same, but other than that they were like black and white, no areas of grey mixed in.

Another knock sounded on the door, he groaned.

"Come in," Draco muttered, just loud enough for the person to hear.

The door opened and in stepped his mother, he stood immediately and smoothed his dark green robes, he nodded respectfully and Narcissa did the same.

"Draco, the Dark Lord wishes to speak with you," she said calmly, though there was a hint of strain in her voice, it was obvious the stress of having the angry Dark Lord living in the Manor was getting to her.

"Yes, mother," Draco replied, his voice clear of any emotion.

The pair walked out the room and down the large, sweeping staircase, Draco about a foot taller than his mother who was 5'2, her hair slightly darker than his, but blonde all the same, though they both had the same slightly pointed nose. They soon arrived outside a pair of grand door and Draco sucked in a breath and pushed the doors open and strode in, looking neutral, though his silvery blue eyes flicked from the bloody body of Hermione Granger to the Dark Lord who was smirking triumphantly, Amethyst at his side who looked forlorn, her chocolate eyes fixed the floor.

Draco bowed as he reached the Dark Lord's feet, trying to ignore Hermione's whimpers from beside him, he could feel her honey eyes fixed on her bowing figure and he knew what she was thinking, _pathetic_.

"My Lord," Draco said, straightening up, "what have I done to have the honour of meeting with you face to face?"

"I have a very important task for you Draco," the Dark Lord smirked, his blood red eyes flicking to Hermione briefly.

"It'd be humble honour to perform a task for my Lord," Draco replied, blocking is mind from Voldemort as fear and dread filled his body and splashed through his veins.

"I need you to take care of the Mudblood," Voldemort sneered, "considering you're old friends and all."

"Your masterful plan is to go into action then, my Lord?" Draco asked, smirk in place.

"Oh yes," Voldemort chuckled, pointing his wand lazily at Hermione, "_Memoria Verto._"

Hermione screamed hoarsely as a thin stream of blue light came out of her head and into a bottle, this small vile was full, Draco watched this with no expression, though on the inside he was revolted and horrified.

"Your childhood and most of your Hogwarts will be very useful to our little plan, Miss Granger," Voldemort laughed cruelly as Hermione whimpered in pain, her strong façade fading.

"Wha-what d-d-d-o you wa-wa-wa-want with th-them?" she whispered, her small delicate hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Well, you see Amethyst here," Voldemort chuckled, gesturing to the girl beside him, "is going to pretend to be you in order to one: set Potter and Weasley against each other, and two: feed us information about the Order and Potter, quite ingenious if I do say so myself."

"It won't work!" Hermione spat, gasping as Lucius kicked her in the head.

"Of course it will," Voldemort replied, waving a pale hand dismissively, "now, _Monumentum Abeo_."

Voldemort pointed his wand at Amethyst and Hermione's memories soared from the vial and into Amethyst's head, the girl's eyes went wide and she collapsed to the cold marble floor, overwhelmed by the amount of new information in her brain, she had an identity, one that wasn't hers, but she thought it was.

She was now Hermione Jean Granger.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and Amethyst belongs to me and Zippyzip so nuh!!! pokes tongue out childishly Hope you enjoyed!!!**

**Oh and Memoriun Verto means Memory Exchange and Monumentum Abeo means Memory Change**

**Crappy I know hehe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: I don't own any of these characters….. you all probably know that though…. So why am I doing this???... I dunno…. Well anyway enjoy**

Hermione woke up in a dark room the last thing she remembered was a memory flashing before her eyes, and someone who looked strangly like her collapsing on the floor. Then laughter surrounding her.

Hermione sat up suddenly in shock as she remembered why she was here. That girl was going to pretend to be her and destroy Harry and Ron's friendship! She even had her memories, Hermione tried to recall the memory's that had been taken, but her head hurt so much it was hard. Suddenly she remembered and she stopped herself from crying out. They knew! She curled herself into a ball. Looking up she glanced around her room for an escape rout. It was pretty plain and miserable. There wasn't even a window. She felt tears come to her eyes but tried to hold them back, she felt so useless.

"Hello Hermione" a voice said quietly from behind her. She spun round.

"What are you doing here?" She snarled, trying to hide her tears.

"Well it may come as a surprise but I actually live here" came the reply and Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadows. Hermione turned her back on him

"Hermione.."

"Leave me alone" she snapped

"Hermione just listen to me…"

"Just go" Hermione put her head on her knees again and tried to keep from crying. She heard the door open and looked up at Draco "I didn't want this" he said softly and closed the door after him. Hermione heard him mutter a spell. When she was sure he had gone she let the tears of frustration fall.

'Hermione' woke up in a warm bed, someone was sitting next to her but she couldn't tell who, it was too fuzzy. Slowly it came into focus. It was Harry. 'Hermione's' mind filled with memory's of him.

_Hermione and Ron were sitting in a room in the Ron was sitting in a corner, head in hands, Hermione wanted to comfort him but she knew nothing she said could undo what had been said. This had all started because she overheard them talking about how they would leave her behind when they searched for the horcruxes. Ron also confessed his love for her, Harry had seemed uneasy but brushed it aside and told Ron like he always did that Hermione liked him back. Hermione smiled at the thought. But it faded as she noticed Ron looking at her. She wasn't sure how she felt about him, but it wasn't love, not in the way he wanted it. She felt the same about Harry. Leaving the room she bumped into Harry who took her arm and asked softly. __"Come in here for a sec" He pulled her into another room, Hermione was about to ask him what was up when he kissed her. Hermione pulled away in shock. Her only thought was that Ron couldn't find out, Pulling out her wand she pointed it a Harry and muttered __"_Obliviate" _Harry's face went blank for a few seconds and Hermione took that opportunity to slip out. She would try and forget that it ever happened. Ron never had to know. _

'Hermione' sat up "Hey she's awake!" Harry yelled. The door crashed open and Ron ran in. 'Hermione's' mind now filled with thoughts of him.

_Ron__ was standing in a dark room, wand out "Who is he?" He yelled at her. Tears of pain streaming down his face. _"_I don't know who you mean" She cried back. She felt warm tears running down her face. She should never have told him, what should she do now? Everything was going wrong! They needed to stick together and stay strong. Ron pointed his wand at her and she took a step back. "Ron… please…. I'm sorry" Glancing around for her wand she saw it on the floor a few feet away. "You're SORRY?" He started laughing hysterically "Well that's ok as long as you're sorry" He had stopped crying now and there was a mad glint in his eye. Slowly he stated walking towards her, his wand pointing directly at her chest. Hermione edged towards her wand, when she was close enough to it she dived for it. Before Ron could react and cast a spell she pointed her wand at him "_Obliviate"_ Ron's face went blank and Hermione ran out of the room closing the door behind her. She lent against the wall an started sobbing, letting her hair fall over her face._

'Hermione' knew she was supposed to care about them but she didn't feel anything. She just felt empty, she also had the strangest feeling she wasn't Hermione Granger but that was impossible, maybe it was just that stunning spell, She smiled pretended to listen to her best friends going on about how glad they were that she was o.k. Inside her head though she was going over her memory's like she had never seen them before. She even imagined she heard a voice in her head say _So_ _it begins. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in ages!**

**It's my fault (The Sand Demon's Fire Demon)!**

**The usual, we only own Amethyst.**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

Hermione shook as she curled up into a ball on her dark cell's floor, she was hungry, cold, thirsty and weak.

They'd tortured her mercilessly.

She hated them.

She wanted to go home.

Her friends and the Order wouldn't be searching for her because Voldemort had sent that look alike in her place.

She was stuck here.

The cell door creaked open and Hermione warily lifted her head, her curly hair a tangled bush of mess on her head as she glared tiredly at the blonde guy who'd just walked in.

"Granger, food," Draco Malfoy muttered, throwing a tray of food at her.

She looked at him suspiciously, but she was starving, she gulped down the stale bread and water hurriedly, her frail body aching for more.

But she was so not going all Oliver Twist and asking, "please sir, may I have some more?"

She was Hermione Jean Granger and asked Death Eaters bugger all.

"Want more?" Malfoy asked, crouching beside her huddled form.

She glared and silent.

"Answer the question, Granger," he growled.

Silence and a turn of the head away from the blonde.

"Don't ignore me you filthy little Mudblood!" he shouted, grabbing her and yanking her round forcefully.

Hermione winced as he touched a nasty bruise on her arm and she wrenched her arm free.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy," she spat, rubbing her arm softly, "and no I don't want anymore, alright, so leave me to rot, okay?!"

Malfoy simply smirked and left, the cell door clanging shut behind him as Hermione curled back into a ball.

Tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

(In Amethyst/Hermione's POV)

I'm Hermione Granger.

These are my best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, we destroyed the Horcruxes together.

So why do I feel like I'm not meant to be here.

Like I'm _not_ Hermione Granger.

I have memories of things that I don't remember doing.

If that makes any sense.

I shook my head slightly as I frowned and tried to concentrate on the book before me, it was so boring though, who wants to know about Hogwarts?

It's a school for christ's sake.

But it's my favourite book.

Yet I can't stand reading it.

Actually I can't stand reading at all.

But yet, I love reading apparently.

_'Read,'_ a soft voice said in my head, _'read, Hermione, you love to read, you nearly read the entire Hogwarts library, remember? Read, just read, it'll make you feel good, I promise."_

I shook my head again, my brown curls bouncing slightly as I did so, and focused on the book.

I tried I really did.

Then threw the book back onto the table in disgust and stormed out the library in Twelve Grimmauld Place, ignoring Harry and Ron's gapes as I searched for a sword.

I loved fighting with swords, the way it sounded when metal hit metal and the fast paced action.

But, why did I love it so much if I had no memories of sword fighting?

How is that possible?

**

* * *

**

**Sorry if it's crap, if it is, tell us in a review!**

**Thanks**

**TSDFD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: Sorry it took so long people…. But at least its here… Hope you enjoy… oh and you probably know we don't own any of these characters…. Except Amethyst of course or 'Hermione' **

Hermione didn't know how long she'd been locked up, the days passed slowly but she didn't remember them passing. Hermione found herself growing weaker and weaker.

Malfoy wasn't helping, she knew he was enjoying her pain. She opened her eyes to the dark room, miserable as always. She shut her eyes tight again and Harry and Ron came to her mind. What was that girl doing to them? They must have realized that something was wrong, I mean they were her best friends.

She didn't even know what this girl was like. She might be a really bad clone. No one could pretend to be someone else for very long… but some people had. Hermione turned her thoughts to something else.

The Death Eaters would soon know everything about the Order if they already didn't. Hermione was one of the most trusted people there. If she wanted to know something, with a little pestering she usually got what she needed. She shivered and curled up into a ball and tried to go to sleep. It was the only time when she felt safe. Just as she was about to drift off there was knocking on her door. Hermione's eyes shot open

"What?" She snapped. Malfoy burst in.

"Get up" He said sharply. Hermione glared at him.

"And I'm going to because…?" Malfoy walked to her side and grabbed her arm pulling her into a sitting position. Hermione winced. She was covered with bruses. She thought she saw a flash of guilt on Malfoy's face but it passed so quickly she thought she was hallucinating.

"You're being moved" He said, he didn't grab her arm this time just started walking away.

"Where?" Hermione asked. Fear gripping her for some reason. Maybe they'd decided to get rid of her.

"Into one of the rooms in my suite" He looked disgusted. Hermione who had just gotten up fell back onto the bed.

"Why the f-" Malfoy cut in.

"Apparently so I can keep a better eye on you" He turned and started walking again before changing his mind and turning back. "And it would be the last place the order would look for you in this place." He smirked and turned his wand to Hermione and muttered a spell. Hermione found her self following him. There was nothing she could do to stop it, she was too weak. Damn the Imperius curse.

Draco Malfoy stopped himself looking at Hermione who was walking beside him under his control. She looked… broken. He hated that he had to do this to her, but if he didn't… he shuddered and continued walking. There shouldn't be any Death Eaters along the way he was going. He hoped.

It hadn't taken much to get her moved to his rooms he'd just had to get his father think that he was going to torture her and he wouldn't have had to go as far to do it or something like that. And the idea of the Order not being able to find her. He peered through the door before leading Hermione through. He turned to look at her and by mistake he looked into her eyes. They glared at him hatefully and he quickly looked away. Trying to force his guilt away. He couldnt be weak. Not now.

'Hermione' wandered round Grimmauld Place aimlessly. The voice in her head kept telling her to do stuff. But it was just another part of her so it must know what was best right? Maybe it was just her conscious. Maybe she'd always had it. The trouble was that in all her 'Memories' she didn't remember hearing it.

She entered a random room that turned out to be filled with books. She was about to make a hasty retreat when she noticed Harry sitting on an armchair reading a book on Quidditch. He looked up at her and smiled, levitating his book onto a nearby table. This was pretty stupid as he could have reached it by standing up anyway.

'Hermione' drew her wand behind her back. Following the voice's instructions. Harry got up slowly and started walking towards her. 'Hermione' flicked her wand behind her back and Harry tripped and flew towards her. Luckily he stopped himself before he hit her. 'Hermione' stifled her laughter with her spare hand and placed her wand back in her pocket.

Harry cleared his throat and stepped towards her.

"Have you been alright recently?" He asked his eyes full of concern. 'Hermione' looked up at him and smiled

"I've been fine" _Kiss him_ the voice said. 'Hermione' hesitated for a second then she went onto her tiptoes and kissed him quickly. Then she pulled away and smiled. Harry stood shell shocked. _That was nice wasn't it? _The voice said soothingly. Harry bent down and kissed her again wrapping his arms around her. 'Hermione' Kissed back. Then she pulled herself out of his arms, giggled and ran out of the room, pausing only to turn and wink at him. Harry didn't know what to do his heart was fluttering. He chuckled to himself staring at the spot in the door where she had dissapeared. He sighed softly. Finally she'd kissed him.

**Please review!!!! And check out my other story Muddled!!**


End file.
